The present invention was developed by extensive testing of alternate plastics, shapes, dimensions, and the like over a period of at-least four or more years, in order to arrive at the present operable invention for the inventive pen and/or pencil holder suitable for mounting on a dashboard within a car or truck or the like subject to vast or broad variations in temperature during summer and winter in an often closed vehicle. Many plastics were tested--numerous ones of which the list of names were eventually lost, but some of which where found to be totally unacceptable; including the above-noted polystyrene, and PVC (polyvinyl chloride), and ABS (a type of styrene plastic), and polyester plastic, and polyethylene plastic--none of which could be adequately nor successfully used for the present invention. For example, the PVC was inoperative under hot weather conditions--being subject to deterioration, as well as being too brittle and subject to cracking and shearing in cold weather. ABS proved to be too hard and brittle, lacking sufficient flexibility or resiliency--leading to cracking, breaking and/or failure to resiliently expand or bend for mounting or dismounting a pen or pencil. Polyester proved entirely too soft to properly function for the present invention. Polyethylene was somewhat workable but proved to be much too flexible as a whole, within the necessary broad range of temperature conditions including very high temperatures of exposure essential to the present invention, thus such plastic being acceptable for less stringent temperature conditions, but clearly not preferred. These are merely a minor few examples of numerous plastics found to be unacceptable for the present invention, indicating conclusively that the present invention is not obvious subject matter and that there is no prior art that appreciates the problems and difficulties encountered, apart from failing to suggest or teach solutions thereto embodied in the present invention.